We're all a little crazy
by screammealullaby
Summary: The craziness of life can be a bit too much to handle... Lame sumary but read it, you'll like it! So many shippings I can't tell ya what it's focused on! Heartshipping is the more serious one though, a lot are sort of teases... Rated to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! -.-"

I made a new account and re uploaded this, after deleting the other and editing it. Slight Yaoi waning, don't like don't read blah blah blah Don't flame me if you read it, you've been warned! Yes the first chapter's short but I'll update soon =)

Malik: "I'm so bored, there needs to be more of me."

Me: "Wasn't Bakura looking to talk to you?"

Maik: "So? I'm not scared of that kitty"

Bakura: "MALIK!"

Malik: "I have laundry to do..." *poof*

Me: "Hahahah ok then, read and review pleazy ^.^"

Yugi sighed when the final bell rang, it was finally time to go home. Ryou met him at his locker with a smile as usual which pulled Yugi out of his thoughts. They had been dating for about a month now, and Ryou still had yet to tell Bakura about it. Yami on the other hand, was very happy for the young boys.

"Ready to go?" Ryou giggled as Yugi shut his locker. With a laugh, the small boy shyly grabbed the other's hand, causing a faint blush in both, and pulled him towards the front doors of the school.

"I wonder what trouble they've caused today," Yugi smiled, implying their Yamis and Malik, staring half heartedly at the cloudy sky above. The white haired boy just shook his head, laughing inwardly.

"I wish Bakura was more like Yami sometimes, he can be so much trouble, especially with Marik and Malik around. Of course, on the other hand, he does listen some of the time, and he is sorry when he causes too much trouble" Ryou smiled again, remembering every time Bakura apologized, his eyes glittering and a mischievous smirk crossing his face. It was hard to stay mad at him.

"Well the house is still standing, that's usually a good sign," Yugi laughed, pulling Ryou back to reality, looking up the road to his house. "Then again, the yelling isn't very comforting," They both laughed now. Grabbing his boyfriend's hand again, he began to run up the drive way, pulling Ryou along.

Upon opening the door, they saw that not much damage had been done, yet. Sighing with relief, Ryou called out "I'm home, Yugi's here too!" No response and the room was eerily quiet when out of nowhere a flash of black and white passed them, and it was no longer quiet.

"Bakura, get away from me!" Yami screamed, jumping behind the couch, holding a pillow. The thief was hot in pursuit, and Marik was wildly laughing from the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome home," Malik laughed from the doorway to the kitchen. Both of the boys turned to see him, his hair perfect as always and a smirk on his face as he watched the event being held in the living room. "How was school?" He asked, not averting his gaze from the screaming match.

"Just fine. What exactly is going on?" Yugi asked, eyeing them curiously.

"Or do we even want to know?" The other added, blushing a little.

A loud thud interrupted Malik, as Bakura sailed over a chair, knocking it down, along with landing on Yami. He flipped the ex-pharaoh onto his back, straddling his waist. Yami blushed, and began yelling again. Marik at this point, was sitting on the floor beside them, laughing maniacally and petting the hair of the smaller Yami. Leaning forward, he placed small kisses along Bakura's chest and neck, but not for long. He bit down a little harder than he needed to, making the thief laugh loudly, and in reply, he crawled off of Yami and onto Marik, trying to push him down with no luck. He pushed back, and was now on top of the silver haired Yami.

"That's not fair!" Bakura whined, with only a smirk as a reply. He pinned his hands above his head with one hand, leaving his friend defenseless, which Bakura wasn't used to. He kissed him harshly, earning a growl. The smaller of the two began to thrash underneath him, to which he replied to with his cold hand, slipping it under his shirt

Yugi and Ryou we're utterly disgusted and slipped into the kitchen for a snack. "You know, we've been together a month now, and well… We… I…" Ryou started, but was interrupted as Yugi softly pressed his lips against his own. He wrapped his hands around the other's waist, pulling him closer to him. They broke apart, as they heard a light chuckle in the doorway. Their eyes widened simultaneously when they saw Marik standing in the doorway, holding a camera. "Bakura, Bakura, Bakura!" He screamed laughing, waving the camera and running towards the thief, who had again busied himself with the ex-pharaoh. Your hikari- oof" He huffed as he fell to the floor. Yami took advantage of Bakura's distraction, and pushed him off. "What's on that camera about Ryou?" He asked directly as he took it from the fallen Egyptian.

"Give that back!" Marik screamed, jumping up and running after Yami. "Hey, I wasn't done with you!" Bakura complained, running after the two. After another hour, Yami managed to delete the picture of his Hikari and his lover, even though it didn't do much good. Of course, Marik told Bakura about it, to which he was shocked, practically shoving the Ishtars and Yugi along with his Yami out of the house in order to talk to Ryou.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! WOOHOO! Hahaha so let me know what you think? I try to update daily so yeah! Please review so I can get better!

Marik: "I think there needs to be more of me in this chapter, first one made me look like a total nutcase! Anyone agree?"

Yami: "I think you've caused enough trouble" *glares*

Marik: "Me? Trouble? Please…. " *feigned innocence*

Me: "You girls done arguing so I can move on?" *receives multiple glares* "I'll take that as a yes"

~..:.~

Ryou stared at his hands, not sure what to say. He couldn't bring himself to face Bakura's judging eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bakura questioned, intently staring at his hikari with hurt.

"You don't like Yugi…" He started.

"So what? That doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy."

"I know that. I just, didn't know how to tell you."

"Besides, that means I get to spend more time with Yami," He smirked. His eyes became distant as he fell into thought. Ryou took advantage of his distraction, and slid off his chair where he'd been sitting and went outside. He decided to head to Yugi's, no surprise there, when Bakura ran up behind him. "You can't get away that easily, taking advantage of me like that," He grinned, quite suspiciously. "Heading to your boyfriend's? Can I come? I have unfinished business."

Ryou blushed hearing him call Yugi his "boyfriend" but agreed with a smile, and without thinking, hugged Bakura and began to run, pulling him along. When they reached their house, Yugi was sitting on the front step, staring at the now darkening sky. It was bound to rain. He was so lost in the clouds, he didn't notice them walk up.

"Something on your mind?" Ryou giggled. The spiky haired boy smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw Bakura. He was a little nervous. The thief didn't glare at him, but merely smirked. "Is Yami home?"

"Y-yes, he's inside somewhere, please don't destroy anything." Bakura laughed and smiled his evil smile, and proceeded through the door. "So I take it things are ok?"

Instead of an answer, Ryou's lips met his own. He was hesitant, but soon returned it happily. They broke apart and smiled at each other, a small blush seeped onto both of their faces and they giggled. Meanwhile inside the house, Bakura was sneaking around, so as not to be noticed by his prey.

"Why me?" whined Yami from the couch. Bingo. "Stupid Bakura, you mess everything up," Bakura froze. Had he been noticed? He was practically holding his breath and biting his lip, almost drawing blood. "Oh well, what can I do? I need that stupid thief. As much as I hate to say it, he means a lot to me." Bakura blinked. Did he hear him right? Did Yami know he was there and was just messing with his head? No. The ex pharaoh may be a pain sometimes, but he wouldn't do that. He shook his head, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't. Steadily he inched behind the couch but more was spoken before he progressed further. "Maybe I just need sleep," Yami yawned. "That must be it; I don't have feelings for _Bakura_, of all people." He didn't like how he emphasized his name, with disgust, but it did send chills up his spine when heard this statement. _Feelings?_ He smirked. This could be fun. Cutting of the monologue, against his will, he pounced. Before either of them knew it, he was on top of Yami, hands on his thighs and one knee between them. He blushed hard and tried to push him off. No luck.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, trying not to yell. It would be quite awkward if Yugi saw this.

"I was bored, I don't really care to interrupt our hikaris, much to your disbelief. So I thought I'd come in and play." An evil smirk washed over his face, his fangs showing. Yami swallowed hard, his face burned and his heart was racing. Why did he have to be such a tease? Why- His thoughts were quite rudely interrupted by a tongue running up his neck. He sighed. It's not like he could do much, maybe he'd lose interest if he didn't fight back. The tongue trailed down to his chest, white hands lifting his shirt. Yami refused, he couldn't help the reflex. Bakura held his wrists down at his sides, and leaned down, brushing his lips gently across the other's. Yami pulled back, as much as he could and bit his own lip. This was some kind of torture. Bakura noticed this, and laughed inwardly. Yami was about to say something but instead Bakura bit his lip, surprisingly gently, then pushed in to kiss him. Yami moaned involuntarily, and inwardly cursed himself for it.

"It's starting to rain," Bakura chimed." Ryou and I best get going."

"Wait!" Yami squeaked, instantly regretting it.

"Yes?" The other asked with feigned innocence.

"M-maybe, Yugi and Ryou could, go back to your house, and you could… I don't know… Stay here tonight?" To which he was answered with a harsh kiss and a nip at his neck. Bakura smiled against his skin. _Feelings._

And with that, he pulled away and headed to the door to tell the smaller boys the plan.

Read and review PLEASE? =D That's another chapter =) Maybe I'll do like I said, and update every day! But you gotta tell me what you think!


End file.
